


When

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [68]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity NightPrompts: soulmate and/or tulipsCharacters belong to John Finnemore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompts: soulmate and/or tulips
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

The Manager didn’t quite know how or when it had happened. He just knew that he had enjoyed the Driver’s company from the second they had met, and to him the romance had blossomed over time.

The Driver, however, knew exactly when.

It was the day the Eurostar launched their direct services to Amsterdam. The Manager had showed up on his doorstep with two tickets and a huge grin.

When someone you like takes you on a train ride to Amsterdam and back, just to buy you a bouquet of tulips, that’s when you know you have found your soulmate.


End file.
